When a user types in a search query, such as in a search box provided by their Web browser, search providers as well as the browser have an opportunity to help the user by suggesting relevant information. Typically, this type of functionality is provided through an auto-complete feature. An auto-complete feature generally provides textual information that the search provider believes is relevant to the search query being typed by the user. For example, if a user begins typing the term “Seattle”, the auto-complete feature may, after entry of the letters “Sea” suggest search terms such as “Seattle”, “Seattle dining”, “Seattle Times” and the like.
Although text-based information can be useful for a particular user, providing only text-based information provides a limited user experience.